Coming Back
by Jjuicy156
Summary: "This just had to be one of the dumbest decisions she's made in all of her 100 years of life, going back to William. McKinley. High. School.. God, Suzette Sylvester must be rolling in her grave right now." Brittana; Vamp!Santana; Badass!Brittany; Pezberry friendship; R
1. Chapter 1

**Please be gentle with me, this is the first story I've ever written so feedback would be GREAT! (:**

**Ok, so Brittana, obviously, and there will be a Pezberry friendship in it. Vamp!Santana ; Badass!Brittany. I have NO beta so all mistakes are mine sorry in advance if there are any. Not gonna say too much at the beginning but read the end notes I make. ENJOY! P.S. I don't really write long chapter, (I now have a BIG respect for people that do) cause it takes so much time. **

* * *

This just had to be one of the dumbest decisions she's made in all of her 100 years of life, going back to William. McKinley. High. School. God, Suzette Sylvester must be rolling in her grave right now. On the bright side, at least she doesn't have to deal with the Devil on Earth herself now. Santana raked her eyes across the newly refurbished school. _Ha, _she thought, _this school was basically a shack back then._ It wasn't as nearly as big as to what she is staring at now. It didn't even have a quarter of the students that are now walking around the school's parking lot. She then proceeded to dissect each and every student of the god forsaking school with sharp eyes, scowling just like she used to do all those years ago. Some of the stares given were fascination, some were lust, even some of the Cheerios looked envious, but mostly they were just plain _scared. _Well, Santana _did_ come to school with black skinny jeans, a solid red button-up, a black tie, and a white leather jacket on. Not forgetting her knee length boots and fedora to match. _So much for coming from the 18__th__ Century. _

Chuckling at the fearful humans scurrying away from her gaze, she mumbled, "Some things never change." Hey, they didn't nickname her Satan for nothing. She's like sex on a stick served with a special side of bitchiness. She continued to survey the school parking lot, watching kids try to pretend to not look in her direction. She gets it though, new-hot-blood-thirsty-human killing piece of ass on the block? Sweet. Well, at least for them, the hot part is. The vampire part? Not so much.

She felt an arm land roughly over her shoulders. "Hey baby, you lost?" She smiled, _brave one huh. _She almost felt sorry for him, then again, almost. Puck's smirk soon twisted into something of pure agony. Santana twisted his arm all the way around his back, pinning him to a nearby truck. He winced, his forehead pressed harshly against the truck's window, breathing ruggedly.

She leaned forward and hotly whispered in his ear, "Touch me again and I swear to God I'll rip your arm from the socket, try me _baby_." He winced and nodded. She really didn't want to have to deal with this today, but this 'Puck' kid was just asking for it. First day back in this one horse town and she's already about to lose control. _Calm down_, she ordered herself. She roughly pushed him into the truck's door, releasing him.

By now just about the whole student body outside in the parking lot had watched the exchange. "Damn, that was so hot." Puck smirked, turning around holding his wrist, grinning like it never happened. Whispering and chattering broke out between all the students, "Did you see that?" and "So fucking hot" were the most used. Santana rolled her eyes, sometimes it's difficult to tune people out when you hear 10 times better than the average dog. She mostly ignored the whispering and proceeded to walk inside the building she deemed a 'prison'.

_Locker #501_, she sighed, knowing a long walk was in store for her. She walked down the corridor, mind dazed, hoping wherever the hell she's going is the right way. She looked along the walls where students were either gossiping about things to come or making out against the locker. The Latina scrunched up her nose in disgust. _Ewww, _she thought, _times have changed alright, and _definitely _not for the better. _And just as luck had it, "Oomph" someone, most likely a girl she thought, bumped into her as she turned a corner. Books were splayed all over the newly waxed floor and a tiny brunette lay in a heap on it. The first thought Santana had you ask? _She's like the size of a hobbit._

Then she kinda felt bad cause you know, even though she's vamped up she could have at least staggered or something to show she has even a tenth of human tendencies. _Got to work on that._

"Oh my God I'm so sorry!" The little 'diva', as Santana already pegged her to be, exclaimed from her position on the floor, already in preparation for something bad to happen. What? Santana did not know. Santana cocked an eyebrow and stared at the stock-still figure on the floor shielding herself. She was dressed in white knee length socks, a ridiculous red reindeer sweater, and a short black skirt.

She instantly took a liking to the strange, small girl. Santana then cracked a smiled and snorted out a chuckle.

"Little Miss uhh", she swept her eyes across the binders and such on the floor and saw almost everything had a gold sticker on it, "Little Miss Star? Can I call you that? Yeah, why I are you apologizing when I'm the one still standing unharmed and you're flat on your ass?" She laughed. She moved in front of the girl and stretched out her arms to help the girl up. The mysterious girl unshielded her face, looking up at Santana with wide confused, fearful eyes.

"Why are you being nice to me? Is this a joke or something because I'll have you know if you're just helping me just to get over on me in th-" She was cut off mid-sentence by Santana's booming laughter. People in the halls were started to notice. Some gave them weird looks and the ones walking slowed down to listen in on the conversation. Santana glared at the inquiring students and they went back their regular routes.

"Short stuff, how about I just help you up and you worry about me sabotaging your future self later." She stretched her arms a little more for emphasis. The girl looked Santana in the eye and carefully, and I mean carefully, reached back. "I'm getting arthritis here." Santana joked and flexed her fingers, they even cracked fortunately for her.

She finally managed to pull her up, adding a huff just for the heck of it. "So, what's your name Little Star?" Santana asked, fully wanting to hear it. She doesn't know why but she feels this girl might be a good friend to have for her, if she plans to even make anymore. Santana bent down collecting the girls' books with her ears perked ready for the answer.

As she handed them back the girl spoke up, "My name's Rachel, Rachel Barbra Berry." She beamed, happy she was finally making a friend, even though the girl is new. _Rachel, _Santana rolled the name around in her mind, _it's nice to meet you._

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rachel. I'm Santana." The Latina stuck out her hand for it to be shook. Rachel looked at her hand like it was foreign, but snapped out of it half a second later. She shifted her books to one side and grasped Santana's hand.

"It's really nice to meet you Santana. I haven't seen you around so I'm assuming you're new. Have you found your locker yet?" Rachel stopped herself there before her word vomit lost her a new friend. She looked up at Santana as she spoke one last time, "I could show you if you'd like?"

Santana clicked her tongue, looked down, (Rachel held her breath) and said, "501 ring a bell?" Rachel exhaled in relief and smiled. She nodded, waved Santana after her and led the way. As they were walking Santana noticed all of the Cheerios and jocks and stated rather than asked, "I bet they're all douches." She frowned before Rachel could even answer because somehow she just _knew_ Rachel had problems with them just by the way she reacted from bumping into someone.

Rachel tilted her head and winced, "Yeah, they're all pretty much incompetent Neanderthals all the time." She shook her head and headed for a row of lockers on the far end of the hall. "Here we are, 501. I hope to see you soon Santana. Hey, who knows, we may even take classes together, but I'm sorry I have to go now." She said with a sad smile. Truthfully, she didn't even want to leave her new friend either, but she had to get to class. As she always says, 30 minutes early is 5 minutes late.

Santana nodded her head and looked down the hall, "Yeah, yeah, I'll see you later Little Star."

She knew Rachel wouldn't have to suffer for long, she'd protect her. She watched the brunette walk away. Soon enough, Rachel turned the corner and Santana was left staring in space. She thought about her day so far and what brought her here, and she also thought about her budding friendship with Rachel. When she finally snapped out of her haze and refocused her vision she was met with piercing blue orbs, from all the way down the other ends of the corridor they had a spotted each other amongst the crowd.

Santana's brow furrowed in confusion. She scanned the girls outfit, a black leather jacket with ripped jeans to match, a halfway concealed white t-shirt with a unicorn displayed on the front, her hair in wild, gold ringlets, and combat boots on her feet. Santana thought she was absolutely BEAUTIFUL. She stood with her hands inside her jacket pockets and her right foot propped against the wall behind her. She arched her eyebrow in a challenging notion. This surprised Santana, who quickly recovered and arched her own right back. A slow smile broke onto the blonde's face as she pushed from the wall and walked down another corridor out of Santana's sight. And yet again you ask what was Santana's first thought? "_Who the hell was that girl?"_

* * *

**So thanks for reading you're AWESOME. Leave a review for me? Ok, 1****st**** off I wanna say I'm a 'people's choice' writer, whatever that means. And I'm going to need you guys help throughout this story dealing with a couple of things. First, Santana's a vampire, can anyone cook up some ideas on what kinda powers she'd have? And not just the typical ones like mindreading, future-seeing, etc. And she'll have the main ones like super senses and strength. I just need something original and good for her most interesting super power, cause I suck coming up with good ideas. And I'm all for ideas for the plot and things that happen in the story as well, just send me ideas on scenes and I'll rework it if needed and post your scene/skit. (: So just PM me or review if you have any ideas for me. THANKS A BUNCH. R&R **

**-Jjuicy156**


	2. Chapter 2

Santana flopped down in her desk with a sigh. It's 6th period and she's in her biology class counting down the minutes until her last period so she can just go home for the day. It's been a long day. She really _did not_ miss going to school. Especially all of the body odors she had the unfortunate pleasure of smelling today. Santana scrunched her face up at just the thought of the overwhelming smells. Then, a more interesting thought crossed her mind, blonde. Santana's face slowing split into a soft smile thinking about the blue eyed beauty. Then she frowned, confused at the events that happened after their little stare down.

_~FlashBack~_

_ Santana was still in a confused daze, staring after the mysterious blonde girl, when she heard light footsteps to her right coming right at her. The person leaned against the locker as she turned her head towards them. To her right was a very fashionable, definitely gay guy, about her age. His skin looked like porcelain and his hair was spiked into a style, it looked good on him. He wasn't looking at her though, but at the spot she was just staring at down the hall._

_He cleared his throat and spoke in a high-pitched, soft voice, "Ahh, I see you've caught the attention of the infamous Brittany Pierce." He smiled and continued, although still not looking in her direction, "Seeing as you're new and have made friends with Rachel already, don't be intimidated by little ole' Britt-Britt, She's the nicest badass you'll ever meet, I promise." He chuckled and continued again, "She's saved me and Rachel's ass so many times from slushie-facials from jocks and cheerios that we can't thank her enough."_

"_Who says I'm intimidated by her?" Santana countered with a half smile. She really wasn't, just fascinated by the beautiful human girl. _

_The boy's chuckle soon died in his throat as he turned his gaze onto Santana. "Oh my god, are you alright?" He stumbled back s step and asked with confusion evident in his voice. "Your eyes." He said before Santana could ask him herself._

_ Santana was confused herself, but when she looked inside a trophy stand into one of the mirrors, using her heightened senses, she saw what he was referring to and her eyes widened. She covered them, sidestepped the boy and said, "Um, my contacts are acting weird. Bathroom?" She rushed out the question quickly and quickly followed the direction to where his finger was pointing to._

_When she was inside the bathroom and made sure no one else was with her, she unshielded her eyes and gasped, "What the hell?" she whispered out. Her eyes were glowing, a green aurora around her pupils. She couldn't do anything but stare at herself in the mirror wondering what caused it. After about 3 minutes, they slowly returned to their normal color, but Santana's mind was still racing as to why._

_~End of FlashBack~_

Santana still couldn't figure it out even now. Her thoughts were interrupted as the students of WMHS started to flow in through the classroom door, teacher nowhere in sight. Santana snorted, _First day of school and the teacher's not even on time. _She looked towards the window to her left and gazed out, looking at nothing in particular. She even started a little game to see how many bugs she could find flying around outside. She soon got tired of that game though, because all the particles in the air made it a little difficult to decipher which was which. She sighed and looked down at her desk and decided she was bored so she pulled out a pad and a pencil and started to sketch random, abstract things. She was actually a pretty good artist too. Hey, 100 years with nothing but time on your hands I'm pretty sure you'd learn to do a lot of things you wanted to do as well. She was still sketching when the teacher came in. She just started to tune out the sound of her voice, something about syllabuses but hey, Santana didn't care, She's been a senior so many times it's probably just something else she's heard before.

It was about 20 minutes into the period when she felt someone kick the back of her chair. She turned around slightly and glared, _Ugh, Puck_, she growled in her mind. He smiled at her annoyance and said, "Let the Puckasaurus take you for a ride." He made vulgar pelvic motions after, thrusting his hips forward.

Santana scowled and made a gagging motion and said, "Never in your life dumbass." She turned around in her desk, hoping he'd just leave her the hell alone before she forgets all about her bloodlust training and suck him dry. Fortunately for her, at the very moment the classroom door burst over to reveal the object of her thoughts that whole day, Brittany Pierce. Her hair was a little different now, instead of down in flowing, wild, gold curls, it was pulled back into a ponytail. Santana froze for a split second while the blonde walked up and threw a late slip onto the teacher's desk.

Mrs. Boykin, Santana thinks that's her name, shook her head from side to side with a smile and joked with the blonde, "Out getting high again Brittany?" Santana heard the mirth in the teacher's voice, so she knew she was just joking, but then again, why would Brittany be late in the first place?

Brittany snorted out a laugh, clicked her tongue, and answered, "Ohhh yeaah Mrs. Boykin, I'm totally faded right now, red eyes and everything." She deadpanned with a serious look. The teacher and student looked each other in the eye for about 4 seconds then laughed.

"Yeah right, go take a seat." The biology teacher said. Brittany gave her a mock salute and did an about face. Santana gave a low chuckle at the blonde's dorkiness and quickly looked back at her sketch, trying to pretend like she wasn't just all up in their conversation. She decided she was done for the day with drawing and put it in her bag. She had long since forgone her fedora and now just had her brown locks flowing down her shoulders. She was surprised when she heard the chair to the right of her being pulled back, scratching against the floor. She saw the blonde about to take a seat next to her, but she averted her eyes just as quick as she looked.

When the blonde got settled, she glanced at Santana and smirked. Santana listened to her heartbeat, it escalated for about a fraction of a second before she twisted and turned to Santana, stuck out her hand and spoke softly, "Pierce, Brittany Pierce." Santana smiled inwardly. _She acts like she's James Bond or something._

The Latina looked at the outstretched hand and thought about shaking it or not. Because really, heaven forbid her eyes starts glowing again because of what, she assumed, had to do with the blonde. So she went a different route. Santana squinted her eyes and tried not to smile as she voiced her thoughts, "You act like you're James Bond or something." The Latina arched an eyebrow just as she had this earlier that morning.

The blonde repeated her actions and slowly pulled her hand back. There was still a hint of a smile on her lips as she turned her head slightly to the right and mumbled under her breath, "Feisty huh?" But Santana heard her though, and it made it that much harder not to laugh, which resulted in a snort from the Latina. It was weird cause if it was any other person she just would have cursed them out and threatened to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on them, but with Brittany? She was just glad she wasn't human because she'd sure as hell be blushing right now. Just when Brittany was about to ask what's so funny she was interrupted by yet another kick to Santana's chair, by Puck. And there he was again, "Baby, I'd show you a real good time. Stop playing hard to get and come ride the Puckstar." He smirked, so full of himself.

Santana rolled her eyes and was about to go off on Puck again, until she _heard_ the blood rush to Brittany's face and her heart rate pick up. When she turned back to look at the blonde in confusion, she noticed Brittany's eyes were slits, that were zeroed in, on the 'Puckasaurus' himself. _Uh Oh, _Santana thought.

* * *

**Haha, left a little cliffhanger there. Isn't sexy to see Brittany all jealous and shit? hehe && Thanks so much to those who reviewed. (: YOU'RE AWESOME. R&R**

**-Jjuicy156**


End file.
